shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shark
Introduction Shark or better known as the Duce of Hearts is a young man from the most Western Island in the world Kingdom Hearts. He is a member of the suit of Hearts and serves as a assassin for his nation. He has to join twelve other individuals and eliminate the hundred threats toward his island nation. Appearance Shark has ocean blue hair and bright red eyes. He usual can be seen wearing a dark blue shirt with a shark tooth necklace and a white coat. He has a blue bandana around his neck and blue wrist supports. He can always be seen in a pair of blue jeans that he wears even when he is sleeping. Shark has a thin figure, but is covered in light muscle underneath. He carries not other weapons other than his fist Personality Shark has a laid back personality. He is calm and collective at most times and prefers to do things at his own pace. However he can also be suborn and bull headed once he gets a idea in his head. Though Shark does not show it he is very sensitive to what people say about him. He can hold a grudge without showing it and will always come back for revenge at a later date. His vengeance may not always be in the same way he was wronged. You could kick him down a slide one day and two years later when you need a ride to the store he will drive right by you. Once the grudge is for filled he lets it go afterwards. Abilities and Powers The best way to describe Shark is the word average. Shark is average in both strength and intelligence. However he excels in the field of agility. Shark is not super fast, nor does he have super reflexes. However Shark is gifted with the ability to climb, jump, and dodge like no other. The best way to describe it is that Shark is a free runner. Before he joined up in the Heart Suit he was originally a courier. He delivered messages all around the nation on foot and would often have to jump from building to building to move around. Another thing of note should be his hand strength. Shark has the ability to grab onto almost anything. Hand to Hand Combat Street Fighting Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Shark's history is quite dull and boring. He was a simple courier before he joined up in the Heart Suit. Most of his days he spent running around the city delivering letters, items, and anything else he was paid to deliver, hanging out with his friends, fighting local gangs, and chilling with his girlfriend. However that all changed the day his girlfriend decided to break up with him and date his best friend Chris. When he asked her why she told him that he was a bore and that she was wasting her potential dating somebody as common as him. Shark did not take this well and to make it worse his friend Chris tried to play it off as "Oh well it happens." Angry at his girlfriend for purposely trying to break his friendship with his best friend since childhood and breaking his heart Shark vowed he would gain a girlfriend a thousand times better than her. Thus Shark entered into the Suit of Heats by choice. He was the first person to do so in a century. Most people where chosen by random. Sharks goal in the competition was to win and merry the current Queen of Hearts. That way he would have a girl who was far better than Mikio and show her once and for all that he was not a bore. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:LordNoodleXIV Main Category:LordNoodle Final Pick Category:Pirate Category:Assassin